The Shopping Trip
by Insanity Booster
Summary: Jo loses her bet with Lindsay that Lightning would beat Tyler in a race. This means that Jo has to do her least favourite activity ever. Shopping. Jo/Lindsay friendship fic. Or at least as friendly as these two are gonna get.


_**I own nothing.  
Sorry about any misspellings.  
Enjoy.**_

* * *

Jo had no idea how she even managed to lose that bet.

She was certain that Lightning could easily beat Tyler in a race. Blindfolded too.

Of course, that meathead took her idea seriously and blindfolded himself to 'prove a point' and ended up tripping more than Tyler did, and that was definitely something.

In the end Tyler won and Jo lost her bet with Lindsay that Lightning could win a race against Tyler.

And now, because of that arrogant moron, she had to go shopping with Lindsay.

The thing Jo despised most in the entire world was shopping. All the rude customers, those annoying people who couldn't make up their mind. Not to mention fashion nowadays was hideous.

Lindsay dragged Jo past a jewellery store, a shoe store and finally pulled her into a clothing store, which Jo didn't manage to catch the name of.

Once inside Jo instantly felt out of place in her grey sweats. Everyone else wore dresses, skirts, short shorts and other forms of feminine clothing. Not to mention the shoes most people wore. Jo honestly didn't know how anyone could walk in high heels, wouldn't it be painful and uncomfortable?

"Come on Jo, I wanna look at the dresses!" Lindsay whined, grabbing Jo's arm and pulling her to where the dresses were.

Once there Jo located a seat and sat down, trying not to look too awkward.

Lindsay squealed in delight and grabbed as many dresses as she could. She then bolted into the changing rooms, leaving Jo sitting there, bored.

Not too long after Lindsay emerged wearing a sparkly pink dress. It was short, very short and had no straps, it also barely supported her chest.

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling round.

A few things sprung to Jo's mind. Slutty, underdressed and barf.

"Meh." she finally said, shrugging. Lindsay frowned and looked at herself in the full length mirror.

"You're right, it's not a nice shade of pink." Lindsay grumbled and skipped back into the changing room.

This process went on for another five dresses until Lindsay finally found one she liked.

It looked pretty much the same as the first one, but less sparkly and could actually handle the load she carried.

"Your turn!" Lindsay cheered, stepping out of the changing room in her ordinary clothes.

Jo's jaw dropped. What?!

"Nononono, I don't think so, blondie!" she snapped, folding her arms.

"Come on, please!"

"No!"

Lindsay got a determined look on her face and began pulling at Jo's arm, much to Jo's annoyance, Lindsay was surprisingly strong. She managed to get Jo on her feet.

"Can't I at least try on jeans or something?" Jo asked, screwing her nose up at the rack of dresses.

Lindsay shook her head, "No. I want to see you in a dress, Jane."

"It's _Jo_."

"That's what I said. Now try this one!" Lindsay tossed a lilac dress at Jo's head.

Jo reluctantly stalked into the changing room and closed the curtain.

She stared at the dress in distaste. It wasn't too short, nothing like Lindsay tried on, it also didn't look too girly and lame and there were no sparkles.

Jo got out of her normal clothes and slipped the dress on, she felt awkward and way out of her comfort zone. She tried to reach for the zipper on her back, but it was difficult.

"Uh, Lindsay? A little help. Ugh." Jo sighed and folded her arms as Lindsay popped her head in.

"Ah!" Lindsay said, startling Jo. Suddenly Jo felt very self-conscious.

This was the moment Lindsay would burst out laughing and call her an ugly she-man. This actually bothered Jo and made her feel vulnerable.

Was she losing it? Feeling embarrassed in a dress?

Well obviously she was losing it, after all she was wearing a _dress_.

"You look so cute!" Lindsay squealed, pushing the curtain open wide, letting everyone view inside the changing room.

"Ah! Lindsay, close that curtain!" Jo yelled, trying to cover herself up for anyone seeing her.

"But you look really good, Jenna!" Lindsay pouted.

"Forget this! Get out, I'm taking this stupid thing off!" Jo snapped, shoving Lindsay out of the changing room and pulling the curtain closed.

She tugged at the dress, getting it off. She got back into her usual attire and pushed the curtain open.

"Here." Jo said, chucking the dress at Lindsay. She didn't catch it and it fell to the ground forming a lilac bundle on the red carpet.

"Why didn't you keep it?" Lindsay asked, picking up the dress and examining it.

"Because I don't wear dresses, idiot. I'm not going to waste my time trying to look pretty to please other people. Forget it." Jo told her. For the first time in her life Jo had felt vulnerable in that changing room. She wasn't going to let that happen again. And besides, what was the point in buying a dress that she would never wear?

"But, you are pretty, silly." Lindsay said softly. Jo's head whipped around and she stared, wide eyed at Lindsay.

"I- What?"

"I said you are pretty." Lindsay repeated, this time speaking louder, looking at Jo determinedly.

"Don't bother. I'm not buying the dress because you want me to."

Jo grabbed the dress out of Lindsay's hands and forced it back onto its hanger. She put it back on the rack and turned to Lindsay.

"Am I buying that stupid thing for you, or what?"

Lindsay nodded and followed Jo to the checkout.

The man at the counter scanned the dress and turned to Jo, a grin spread across his face, "Buying this for your girlfriend? You're one lucky dude."

Jo fumed, it took all she had not to reach over the counter and grab him by his collar and force him to eat the dress.

"Actually, she's a girl. And my friend." Lindsay told him, adding emphasis to the word 'girl'.

Jo blinked. She was speechless.

The man's expression changed, and he looked Jo up and down, warily.

"O-oh. Sorry m-ma'am." he stuttered, averting his eyes from Jo.

Jo payed for the dress and they took the bag and left, Jo angry and shocked.

Once they were out of the store Jo let out a grunt of frustration. She was sick of people mistaking her for a guy. She wasn't that masculine, was she?

"Oh, hang on a second, Jenny. I forgot something in there!" Lindsay said, dashing back into the store before Jo could correct her for getting her name wrong, _again_.

Jo groaned and stood, back against the store window. It was kind of chilly out here, but she was glad that she wasn't still in that store with all the brainless, fake blondes.

For a moment she wondered if she had bought the dress, would she still be mistaken for a guy? Probably.

Lindsay reappeared, another bag in hand and a smile painted on her face. She opened the bag and pulled out the lilac dress.

"Great," Jo sighed, "Can we go now?"

Lindsay nodded and the two walked away from the clothing store.

* * *

_**I thought this would be a fun little idea. I enjoyed writing it, even if no one likes it. So there's that. But yeah, I figured this kind of thing would happen if Lindsay and Jo were to go shopping. But that would never happen.**_


End file.
